This application claims the benefit of Great Britain Patent Application No. 95 25007.2, filed Dec. 7, 1995, and Great Britain Patent Application No. 96 13921.7 filed Jul. 3, 1996.
This invention relates to solid phase organic synthesis; more particularly, it relates to the use of certain linkers between reactant and support, which may be cleaved as desired by exo-enzymes.
As will be explained in more detail below, the present invention provides a method of synthesis of a material corresponding to the following general formula:
R3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94H
characterised in that it comprises a material corresponding to the following general formula: 
being cleaved as indicated enzymatically or non-enzymatically using acid catalysis in the presence of a nucleophile;
wherein
R1 represents a group providing the site for exo-enzyme or acid hydrolysis;
R2 represents an optional intermediate linked to a solid support;
R3 represents a residue of a carbohydrate, (oligo-)saccharide, (glyco-)peptide, (glyco-) lipid or of an organic molecule which is heterocyclic and/or aromatic;
X represents O, N(H), N(Rxe2x80x3), C(O)O, S, C(O)N(H) or C(O)N(Rxe2x80x3), Rxe2x80x3 being a non-interfering substituent; and
Support represents a solid support.
Preferably R1 represents: monosaccharide, phosphate, sulphate, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph, 
wherein
x represents an integer; and
R5 and R6 each represents a non-interfering group.
Preferably, R2 represents: 
Preferably R3 represents a residue of a (glyco-)peptide or (oligo-)saccharide.
Preferably, X represents O, N(H), N(Rxe2x80x3), C(O)O, C(O)N(H) or S.
Preferably Support represents xe2x80x9cEUPERGITxe2x80x9d, amino-xe2x80x9cTENTAGELxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPEGAxe2x80x9d resin or aminopropyl silica.
For the present purposes, the preferred exo-enzyme is penicillin amidase.
The present invention also relates to the use of an exo-linker in a solid phase organic synthesis.
The present invention further relates to a reagent corresponding to the formula: 